1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technology field of anti-counterfeit labels and security verification thereof, and more particularly to an anti-counterfeit security verification method and device using quantum dots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Anti-counterfeit technology is developed for arresting the selling of a counterfeit product manufactured without the permission of the owner of a correspondingly original product. Nowadays, there are many anti-counterfeit methods developed, including chemical anti-counterfeit, physical anti-counterfeit, anti-counterfeit printing ink, anti-counterfeit digital code, anti-counterfeit structure, and anti-counterfeit package.
Quantum dots (QDs) fiber and fabric weaved by using the QDs fibers are a newly-developed anti-counterfeit technology. China patent publication No. CN106245129A has disclosed a nanometer luminescent fiber and a fabrication method thereof The method for fabricating the nanometer luminescent fiber(s) comprises following steps:
(1) adding a plurality of quantum dots (QDs) into an organic solvent for obtaining a QDs solution;
(2) adding at least one additive made of polymer material into the QDs solution, so as to obtain a QDs polymeric solution; and
(3) producing fine fibers from the QDs polymeric solution by using an electrostatic spinning apparatus.
Please refer to FIG. 1A, FIG. 1B and FIG. 1C, there are three corresponding top-view diagrams of three anti-counterfeit QDs fabrics provided. As FIG. 1A shows, an anti-counterfeit QDs fabric comprises: a main body 11′ and a fabric band 12′ provided with an anti-counterfeit pattern 13′ thereon. The main body 11′ is a paper substrate or a fabric substrate, and the fabric band 12′ having the anti-counterfeit pattern 13′ is weaved from the QDs fibers. From FIG. 1A, it is found that the anti-counterfeit pattern 13′ has a geometrically-patterned top view. However, FIG. 1B depicts that the anti-counterfeit pattern 13′ is a 1D barcode, and FIG. 1C shows that the anti-counterfeit pattern 13′ is a combination of at least one alphabet and at least one numeric number. Moreover, the anti-counterfeit pattern 13′ can also be particularly designed to a 2D barcode.
Because the anti-counterfeit pattern 13′ can be provided by a form of 1D barcode, 2D barcode, or a specific label comprising color bars, blanks, alphabets, and numeric numbers, the anti-counterfeit pattern 13′ made of QDs fibers has become an attracting anti-counterfeit technology. However, owing to the limitation of the constituting structure, both the QDs 1D barcode or the QDs 2D barcode can merely carry one of product information, the anti-counterfeit identification or security verification, but fails to simultaneously carry the product information, the anti-counterfeit identification and security verification.
From above descriptions, it is clear that how to design and manufacture a QDs label simultaneously having the functions of anti-counterfeit identification and security verification has become an important issue. In view of that, inventors of the present application have made great efforts to make inventive research and eventually provided an anti-counterfeit security verification method and device using quantum dots.